Pac-Man
Pac-Man, Pacster, or just Pac is the main protagonist of the video game series of the same name. He also has a series that aired on Disney XD entitled Pac-Man & The Ghostly Adventures. He was voiced by Duncan MacLaren in Pac-Man: Adventures in Time, Martin T. Sherman in Pac-Man World 3, Debi Derryberry (who also voiced Jimmy Neutron and Runt) in Street Fighter X Tekken, Marty Ingels in the Pac-Man TV series by Hanna-Barbera, and by Erin Matthews in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Personality Pac-Man likes to eat a lot. The usual meal includes Pac-Dots and fruits including cherries, strawberries, and oranges. He is very good at mazes due to his extensive time in them. Pac-Man's personality is further shown in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures where he eats pretty much every time. He has shown to be very heroic and is not afraid to save his friends from the ghosts. Powers and abilities After eating a Power Pellet, Pac-Man will turn invincible and is able to eat ghosts. In the later games and series, eating a Power Pellet transforms him into Super Pac-Man where he dons a cape and goggles (though he doesn't in the Pac-Man & The Ghostly Adventures series). As displayed in this series, Pac-Man has a long tongue that can allow him to eat ghosts at a distance. In the Pac-Man World triology, he is able to perform a Butt Bounce (similar to Mario's Ground Pound) and the Rev Roll (similar to Sonic's Spin Dash) Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures berries In this series, Pac-Man has access to Power Berries using the Tree of Life. Note that these berries also grant him flight along with newer abilities. * Yellow Berry: It gives him the power to eat ghosts, fly and survive the netherworld. * Fire Berry: This transforms him into Fire Pac-Man. Pac-Man can manipulate fire which can burn the ghosts turning them into eyeballs. As Fire Pac-Man, Pac-Man's appearance changes where he is now orange in color and has flame-like hair. * Ice Berry: This transforms him into Ice Pac-Man. Pac-Man now possess cynokensis meaning he can manipulate ice. As Ice Pac-Man, Pac-Man's appearance changes where his body is now light blue in color and he dons an ice-like helmet. * Magnet Berry: This transforms him into Magnet Pac-Man. Pac-Man can now use the powers of magnetism where his tongue turns into a magnet allowing him to attract in ghosts and then eat them. Magnet Pac-Man can also run up metallic objects. As Magnet Pac-Man, Pac-Man's appearance changes where his body is silver in color. He now has lightning-shape eyebrows and his left glove and left shoe are blue while his right glove and right shoe are red. * Chameleon Berry: This transforms him into Chameleon Pac-Man. Pac-Man's tongue is now even longer and can eat up ghosts from a distance. Chameleon Pac-Man can also turn invisible where he can sneak up on ghosts. As Chameleon Pac-Man, Pac-Man's body is now green in color and has a chameleon-like helmet. His shoes also change into a lime-green color where they are curled up on the ends. * Mega Berry (a.k.a Pac-Zilla Berry): This berry makes Pac-Man grow 60ft in height and able to fight off giant monsters. Category:Characters Category:Pac-Man characters Category:Males Category:Video game characters Category:Husbands Category:Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Smash Bros characters